


Werepuppies

by FallenFurther



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Family Fluff, Fatherhood, Gen, Werepuppies, werevirgil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenFurther/pseuds/FallenFurther
Summary: This is an alternative Thunderbirds are Go universe where Virgil in a werewolf and had puppies. It can be considered a separate universe to The story of WereVirgil. Many thanks to @sonia whose original post, Full Green Moon, which lead to this series.This series has little chronology and is full of fatherhood, puppies behaving badly and cute times.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	1. An Unexpected Delivery

Virgil felt his cheeks redden. He never thought getting with Bella would cause any harm, with him being part human and all. It’d been nice chatting to a dog other than Sherbet, and Bella herself was quite bored of being a pampered showdog. She’d thought it quite daring of him to run so far from home, and with his scruffy black fur he had rolled with the rogue dog persona. She was the one who’d suggested they got friendly, and well, his hormones were all over the place from the transformation, and he could smell that she was in heat, which had made the urge stronger. Well, that was another thing to add to the list of things he should not do during the full moon. 

“I … ugh… I … well. I didn’t expect this.”

Grandma had her hands on her hips. He doubted this was what she had in mind when she imagined meeting her first great-grandchildren. The room was silent. Even Gordon was shocked beyond words. Virgil knelt and pulled the blanket off the box. Looking up at him were three puppies, two of them were completely black, like he was when he transformed and the third one was a sandy colour, just like its mother. He picked up one of the black ones and held it up to his face. The puppy licked his nose, making Virgil smiled. The puppy’s tail wagged against his hand. 

“Virgil’s a father to puppies?”

Gordon was the first to break the silence. Virgil tucked the puppy into the crest of his arm, stroking it and enjoying the feeling of its tail hitting his chest. This was going to be an awkward conversation.

“It appears I am.”

Virgil watched both Gordon and Alan’s jaw drop open. Gordon still seemed a little lost for words. Scott shook his head, a small grin forming on his lips, as he looked at Virgil.

“And you were always telling me to be careful, in case I ended up with an unexpected delivery.”

Virgil managed a small chuckle at that. 

“So, do they become human during the full moon, or are they just like normal dogs?”

Everyone looked at Gordon, only for John, calm as ever, to pipe up. 

“Well, seeing as we were last here just over four months ago, I’d say they are likely to be about 8-9 weeks old. That’s the age when puppies are normally put up for sale and seeing as they seem eager to get rid of them, I’d say they wouldn’t wait until 12 weeks like most people do with pure breeds. As to the full moon, we’ll have to see though I doubt anything will happen to them. They appear more dog than werewolf.”  
“That explains all the alerts I’ve been getting from our sensors. They have come up to the ranch on multiple occasions in the past month but left no calling card. I was going to visit them tomorrow, in order to investigate, so at least this saves me a job.”

Kayo was leaning against the wall, looking at the puppy in Virgil’s arms. Virgil couldn’t read the security expert. Alan finally closed his mouth and knelt beside Virgil, picking up the sandy puppy and placing it in his lap. 

“So, you going to keep them?”

Gordon joined them and picked up the last puppy, looking it in the eyes, before putting it in his lap and stroking it. 

“Yeah. This one is definitely yours, Virgil. It has your eyes!”

Alan brought his puppy up to his face, receiving a lick on the nose, and scrutinised its features. 

“This one’s got your eyes too! I think it’s also got your tongue!”

Alan giggled as the puppy licked him again. Virgil looked down at the puppy in his arms. This one had normal dog eyes, rather than his wolf ones. Stroking the puppy, he sighed. 

“I’ll have to think this one over. With all the call outs we get, I might not be able to give them the time they need.”

Virgil watched as Alan glanced at the puppy, sadness creeping into his face, before putting it back into the box. Gordon followed suit, only to exclaim at the wet patch on his trousers.

“Aargh! It’s peed on me!”


	2. The Pet Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Virgil get supplies for the new arrivals.

Virgil placed the box of puppies in the chair behind his as John took the co-pilot’s seat. Taking his seat, Virgil launched the ship, coordinates set for a large out-of-town pet supermarket which had space for Two to land. John had come up with a list of things the puppies would need regardless of what Virgil decided to do with them, and Virgil was thankful for his brother’s ability to keep a level head in the most extreme circumstances.

“If you are planning to give them away, you’ll have to get them neutered.”

Virgil opened his mouth, gobsmacked. He was still getting his head round all this and he’d winced when letter had suggested he be neutered, but the idea of doing it to his children made him feel ill.

“I’m just pointing out the facts. If you want to put them up for adoption, they’ll be rehomed quicker neutered. Especially because they’re mutts.”

Virgil quickly glanced over his shoulder at the puppies, who were playing with each other quite contently. The sight settled his heart. He couldn’t help but smile at them.

“I don’t think I could do that to them.”

“Even if you do keep them, you’ll have to consider it, as unless you train them strictly the boys may mount their sister.”

“Really? They would do that?”

“Normal dogs do. Although they look normal, these dogs likely contain some human DNA, but be honest with yourself Virgil, how hard was it for you to resist Bella when she was in heat? I know Bella wasn’t your sister, but you understand the way a male dog feels when a female is in heat. You have to consider it.”

Virgil felt the heat in his cheeks once again. John was just being John, but he wasn’t the usual brother Virgil went to for this sort of conversation.

“No. I’m not neutering my children.”

Turning his full attention to the controls, Virgil landed in the field beside the pet store, glad arriving put an end to the conversation.

Virgil placed the box of puppies in the trolley and couldn’t help giving them a quick pet. He smiled as they fought to lick his hand. They were adorable. Virgil pushed the trolley letting John take the lead.

“Okay, the basics we need are beds, though I suggest one big one as they are so small and until you decide what to do with them. If you give them away, you can then always use it yourself.”

Virgil shook his head at the suggestion, but the small smile on John’s face confirmed it was a little dig. Walking down the isle of dog beds, Virgil’s eyes were instantly drawn to the one that was so close to the shade of green of his baldrick. John needed no instruction and walked straight up to it and placed it in the trolley beside the dogs. Three small faces peered over the box at the new thing beside them, noses sniffing the new scents.

“Right, the next essentials are food, food bowls and water bowls.”

John picked up three of each bowl while Virgil eyed up the bags of puppy food, baffled by the choice, and tried to work out which would be best for these odd hybrids.

“Puppies!”

A young voice screeched. Virgil turned away from his pondering to see a young girl looking through the bars of their trolley.

“Hello Puppies!”

Virgil stood beside her and picked up the black female. He brought the puppy down to her level, resting it on his bent leg, and watched her face light up with delight. The girl stroked the puppy who responded with a good tail wag and a hand lick. The child giggled, looking over her shoulder to her mother who was standing to the side.

“It licked me!”

The mother smiled at her daughter before looking towards him.

“They’re very cute. They’re a mix-breed aren’t they?”

“They are half Lhasa Apso, though we believe the male who got to her was a stray mutt, so we don’t know what else is in them.”

Virgil glared at his brother. He was no mutt! Sure, they couldn’t say they were half werewolf but surely John would have found a similar breed that would suit the lie better.

“Oh, accidents. Happens more often than you think. Say goodbye to the puppy now, Laura. We can’t leave poor Bernard too long or he’ll drive Grandma barmy.”

“Bye, bye, puppy.”

Laura gave the puppy one last pat on the head before heading off after her mother. Virgil sighed, as he lifted the puppy off his leg to reveal the damp patch she had left behind.

“That’s another thing we need. Puppy training pads.”

“Next time we get those first.”

Virgil placed the puppy back in the box, before pulling the best-looking puppy food mix off the shelf and plonking it in the dog basket. Pushing the trolley after his brother Virgil sighed. Looking at the puppies in the trolley, he couldn’t see how he could give them away. Yet could he really raise three puppies without it interfering with his duties? Virgil shook his head, trying to shake off the shock that he still felt about become a father this way.


	3. The newest members of the family

Virgil sat on the floor against the bed in his room, looking into the corner. The three puppies were in the dog basket, the black ones were trying to sleep, while the sandy one kept fidgeting. He was currently trying to chew his brother's ear, which his brother wasn't appreciating and occasionally nipped the sandy one in response. Puppy pads covered the floor around the basket, with their food and water bowls lined up next to the bed.

They were so damn cute, and Virgil was starting to see their individual personalities coming through. The sandy male was active and an attention seeker, and Virgil had a feeling he was going to be quite the rascal. The other male was shy but was starting to get used to Virgil. The female was easy-going and loved being stroked. Virgil sighed, grabbed a puppy pad and retrieved the sandy puppy from the basket. He lay the pad across his lap before placing the puppy in it. The dog immediately turned to look at him, paws in his chest and its tail wagged against Virgil's legs. Virgil smiled, his eyes looking into the dog version of his own. That was something he was struggling get used to. Virgil reached onto the table for the doggy brush and started brushing his son's coat. The fur was soft and fine, and John had informed Virgil this puppy was going to need regular grooming. The puppy tolerated the brush well, occasionally biting at it playfully before continuing to look up at him, tongue hanging out.

A knock on the door made both man and dog look round. The door opened slowly, and Scott poked his head in.

"May I join you?"

Virgil nodded and his elder brother sat beside him. Scott placed a mat over his legs before allowing the puppy to clamber off Virgil into his lap. Scott stroked the puppy, which responded by trying to lick his face. Scott chuckled softly. The two brothers sat there a while, playing with the puppy. Virgil watched as his son's energy slowly diminished and smiled as the puppy yawned and settled down in Scott's lap.

"Have you decided what you're going to call them?"

Virgil was a little taken back at Scott's directness. He had only just realised he wanted to keep them. His face must have expressed his shock as Scott smiled at him, still stroking the puppy.

"I know you Virgil. Sure, it was a shock, especially because their dogs, but you've always wanted to be a father. I knew you'd step up and keep them. And you know we'll all help you, especially Alan. He's always wanted a dog."

Scott placed a hand on his shoulder and Virgil welcomed the comfort. His family would help him. Looking down at the puppy in Scott's lap he smiled.

"I was thinking Dusty for that one. It just seems to suit him."

"Dusty. I think you're right. Hello Dusty."

The dog stirred in its sleep. Virgil picked Dusty up and carried him to the basket and gently placed him amongst his sleeping siblings.

"So, what about the other two? Any ideas?"

"I was thinking naming one after an artist, just which one is tough."

"That's definitely your realm brother! The only ones I can think of are Monet, Picasso and Van Gogh."

"You really didn't pay attention in art class, did you?"

"Not a bit."

Virgil grinned as Scott chuckled, remembering how his brother once thought a Rembrandt was a Monet.

"That's a point. Vincent Grouch is an Australian painter I've been fond of recently. I quite like the name Vincent."

"Vincent for the black male. It'll work, so what about the female?"

Virgil lent his head back against the bed. He'd many girls’ names in his head, all good but none quite jumping out. How did people name children?

"How about something flowery like Dahlia or Jasmine?"

Virgil sighed; flowers really weren’t his thing. 

"I like Emma and Ruby, but they don't feel right."

"Or how about places like Vienna or Sidney?"

Virgil pulled a face. Thinking about places he’d been, his mind kept drifting back to the beautiful paintings of Italy he’d studied once. The sun and rolling hills of olives, the cities with their history. A grin crossed his face.

"Sienna. That's what I'll call her. It’s both a colour and a beautiful city"

A look of triumph radiated from Virgil. Scott screwed up the mats, stood and offered a hand to younger brother.

"Let's go tell everyone the good news. I'll get out the Scotch so we can drink to the newest members of the Tracy family."


	4. Left behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thunderbird Two is needed for a rescue, but Virgil can't leave the puppies.

Virgil had been in the lounge playing with the puppies when the call had come in. He'd taken the call from John while his brothers quickly joined him from various parts of the house. His children followed him into the recessed seating area. Vincent fell down the steps onto Sienna, who yapped in response. They played around his feet as John briefed them. 

"We have an earthquake in Nepal. Multiple buildings are collapsed."

"Thanks John. I'll launch 1 and ..."

Scott looked at Virgil and Scott’s eyes fell on Dusty, who was tugging on Virgil's trouser leg. Virgil was primed to run to 2's access shoot when he caught Scott's pause. He followed his brother's gaze and felt his shoulders fall. They would need as many people as possible for the rescue, and with Grandma on a supply run it would leave only Brains to look after the dogs, and they weren't Brains responsibility. Virgil fell back into the sofa and petted Vincent. He nodded at Scott.

"Gordon, you'll fly Thunderbird Two with Alan as co-pilot. I'll assess the situation when I get there and send you instructions on where to land."

"FAB!" Gordon and Alan chorused. 

"Let me know if you need me down in the elevator Scott. I'll try get as much information as possible and brief you in the air."

"FAB."

Virgil watched as his brothers went on their separate paths toward the waiting Thunderbirds. He sighed. Virgil pushed Dusty away, rolled him onto his back and rubbed his belly, as Sienna licked his other hand. The sudden emptiness of the room struck him.

"Hey bro..."

Virgil looked up to see Gordon standing in the corridor, a sympathetic smile on his face. 

"I'll take good care of her."

"I know you will."

Virgil watched Gordon run away towards the fishtank that hid his brother's accessway. Virgil just sat there, the only noise the soft growls from his children. He closed his eyes and leant back as he heard the pool retract. It was followed by the roar of Thunderbird 1's engine. It sent vibrations through the chair and into Virgil and set the puppies barking. Then he heard the familiar roar of Thunderbird 2, his ‘bird. The sound of her engines pulled on his heart. His body ached to feel the vibrations he knew Gordon was now feeling through the pilot’s seat. He looked over his shoulder in time to watch her fly away. 

Virgil looked up at where John's projection had been. He knew John would let him listen in if he asked, but Virgil knew it was best he didn't. It was always harder to watch from the sideline. Instead, he stood and took the puppies to his room where all their toys were. 

***

Virgil had Sienna in his lap when his Grandmother found him in his room. Dusty and Vincent were having a good game of tug-of-war in front of him. Virgil was lost in thought and startled at her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at the wise woman and returned her smile. His Grandma sat on his desk chair, a package in her hand. Virgil watched as Vincent let go of the tug rope and placed his head in her lap. Sally Tracy stroked the dog's head, though her gaze returned to her grandson. 

"John informed me of the situation. Thankfully the damage isn't as bad as they first thought, so John's still above us."

Virgil nodded but looked down at his daughter, whom he continued to stroke. He still wasn't sure how he felt about missing out. He knew this was going to happen eventually but being left behind like this hurt more than he thought it would. 

"It'll get easier, dear."

Virgil looked up at his grandmother again, certain his feelings were written all over his face.

"When they are older, and house-trained, you'll be able to leave them for longer and longer periods of time. But to get them to that point you need to put the hard work in now, while they are young." 

Virgil sighed. Sally stood up causing Vincent to whine, before kneeling beside Virgil. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and gave him the hug he needed. When she released him, she passed Virgil the parcel which was addressed to him.

“I stopped off at the depo. You said you’d ordered a few things for them, so I thought I’d better see if any of them had arrived. This was all that was there.”

“Thanks Grandma.”

Virgil took the parcel and opened it. Reaching his hand inside, he pulled out three small dog collars, each with a golden circle tag, and three matching leads. Virgil knew they’d grow out of the collars, but he couldn’t help but personalise them. He handed the packaging and leads to his Grandma, who placed it out of reach on the desk. Placing two of the collars on the floor he kept the red one in his hand. He checked out the tag, his heart warmed as his fingers brushed over the engraved name. Virgil undid the buckle and placed his hand under Sienna’s neck. Gently he slipped it around her neck and fastened it. He watched as she shook her neck and tried to work out what the new weight was. Her eyes met his and he stroked her head. 

“It’s okay, Sienna. You’ll get used to it.”

Sienna got off his lap and shook herself out. Virgil picked up the next collar, a green one, and unfastened it. He gazed down at Vincent, who had rested his head back on Grandma’s lap and was getting a good head scratch from his Grandma. Virgil slipped the collar round his son’s neck. Vincent shook his neck and grumbled. Virgil watched as he pawed at the leather band, while Sienna came over and sniffed it. Virgil grabbed the dog’s paw in one hand and ruffled his head with the other. Vincent whimpered as he fought to scratch his neck, but Virgil persisted. Virgil let his son work out that he was not to paw his neck, before he set his sights on Dusty. 

Dusty was still playing with the rope, shaking it and growling from time to time, completely unaware of what was happening around him. Virgil decided to use this to his advantage. Deft fingers picked up the last yellow collar, undid the clasp and swiftly put it on the puppy. Dusty reacted instantly with a yap and started to rub at his neck. Predicting Dusty’s reaction, Virgil grabbed the rope and waved it in front of the dog’s face. His son reacted immediately, his jaws clamped round the coloured strands and pulled with a growl. Dusty’s eyes locked on Virgil’s and Virgil could swear he could see the dog challenging him. 

“How about later we try putting them on the leads and showing them the area round the pool?”

Virgil peered over his shoulder at his Grandma and grinned. 

“That depends on how tired Alan and Scott are. I’m pretty sure it’ll need to be one human per dog. I’d rather not have to control two excited puppies, especially if one of them is Dusty. I have a feeling one of them will end up in the pool if I did.”

Virgil glanced down at the sandy dog who was still trying to pull the rope from his hand, without much success. This one was definitely going end up in the pool at some point.


	5. Meeting the Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It the puppy's first full moon with Virgil, and it's time for them to meet their father.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Virgil looked at Scott who had his children around him. It was evening so they were starting to calm down. They believed the puppies didn't change with the full moon, but Virgil had noticed a slight change in their behaviour that day. Maybe they, like he, could feel the full moon coming. They had been more of a handful and the calm they had now felt more like the calm before a storm, than them genuinely being tired. Scott stroked Sienna's head, which was resting on Vincent. Vincent was lying on his stomach, head on his front paws, big brown eyes looking into Virgil's. It felt like he was questioning Virgil. It was Dusty that had been acting most out of sorts. He was the one curled up in Scott's lap. He had even let out a few whimpers. Virgil was thankful that Scott had agreed to sit in to keep them away from him as he transformed. 

"They need to see this. They need know what and who I am. If they don't see me change, they may not believe I'm Virgil."

Scott nodded, not entirely convinced. He thought that it could wait a few moons, but Virgil disagreed, and as he was the puppies’ father, his decision stood. Virgil took a breath as he felt his muscles tighten. A whimper came from Dusty. He reached up and pulled his shirt off, quickly getting naked as the heat pulsed through him. Virgil gritted his teeth against the pain, his face contorted. It took all his strength to turn his head and open his eyes. Four pairs of eyes were looking back. His puppies were standing up now, their full attention on the man who cared for them. Scott has slipped his fingers through their collars, though they weren't pulling on them yet. The next wave of pain caused him to close his eyes again and he felt his body morph. The growl he let out filled the room and his children yapped. The pain intensified as he felt his back legs morph and his tail grow, only to fade as he lost consciousness.

***

Virgil panted; his whole body was sore. He rested as he let the sounds of the room come back to him. It was the movements and low voices around him that caught his attention first. 

_He is a dog! He is a dog. He smells like a dog, and he looks like us, so he is a dog._

_But he was Virgil. He was one of them._

The small voices were close, and it took a second for it to click who they belonged to. Virgil's heart jumped in his chest as he realised that he was going to be able to have a deeper relationship with his children than just that of owner and pet. Joy filled him, and he would have jumped up excitedly if he had the energy. Instead he lay still and tried to work out who was who. Something nuzzled his back.

 _His fur feels like yours. You think I could sleep on him?_

Virgil grinned, which in this form meant his mouth opened and his tongue lolled out. Dusty! That was his Dusty! Two small paws pressed into his back causing him to moan. Little feet pattered away from him and Virgil hated that he'd scared them.

_Maybe you should not jump on him._

_But it looks like fun._

Virgil heard Dusty's paws on the floor near his head. His body was starting to recover, and Virgil could feel the moon restoring his strength. The fur on his head moved and something edged closer and closer to his ear. Virgil suddenly realised what Dusty was about to do. 

"No Dusty! No!" 

The whine that came from the pup made Virgil open his eyes. Scott was standing over him and was glaring down at the sandy puppy, who was now in Scott’s arms. He watched as Scott carried Dusty away and plonked him on the floor. Dusty growled at Scott. His brother and son locked eyes. Scott's arms were on his hips, like he used to do when he scolded Alan and Gordon when they were younger. The staring contest continued until Dusty barked and ran towards the glass windows. Scott sighed and sat down, the two black dogs crept up to him, tails between their legs. They were rewarded with a smile and a vigorous stroke. 

_I told you it was a full moon. I could feel it you know. It makes me want to howl._

Dusty was pacing by the window now and Virgil knew his son’s eyes were fixed on the white orb in the sky. He was surprised to hear that his son felt the urge to howl too, and Virgil could see the agitation in the pup. 

_You will get into trouble, again._

Virgil pulled himself up and shook out his body. He stretched out each leg and wagged his tail slowly from side to side, reacquainting himself with the appendage. The two black dogs were now staring at him, their tails stilled by his movements. He knew that he towered above them. He looked at Dusty in time to watch the pup sit down and start howling. The howl may have been small, but it was definitely that of a wolf. All eyes were on the werepuppy, that was completely oblivious to the others in the room. For Dusty, it was just him and the moon now, and the only thing that felt right was howling. 

_Dusty!_

The puppy jumped at Virgil's voice, as did his siblings. The shock of the foreign growl stopped the boy mid howl and the pup looked over its shoulder to the source. Virgil stared at him. The pup turned and looked at the moon with a longing Virgil understood too well. 

_Dusty, please don't howl at the moon. I know it feels good, but it'll annoy my brothers._

The puppy slowly padded away from the window as Virgil strode over to Vincent and Sienna. He ran his snout along each of them, inhaling their scent and enjoying the feeling of their fur against his. It was Vincent who was the first to nuzzle him back. 

_Are you a dog or a human?_

Vincent's eyes gazed into his and Virgil was relieved that there was no fear in them. 

_I am both. I'm a Werewolf. I am human most of the time but every full moon I transform into a wolf._

_So, you are Virgil?_

Sienna's growls were softer than her siblings, but she was just as courageous, stepping up to Virgil and giving his face a lick.

_Yes, I'm Virgil. I'm also your father._

_Our father!?_

_Is that why Sienna and Vincent look like you?_

Virgil looked at Dusty, who was hanging back a little. The pup kept looking at the window with his tail between his legs. 

_Yes, it is._

_Once a month you become like us?_

_Yes._

_Will you play with us?_

Virgil carefully stepped over the puppies and headed towards the box of toys. Sticking his nose into the box, he threw a tennis ball out which his children dived for. He also grabbed the tug rope. When he turned around Sienna was proudly carrying the ball in her mouth while trying to keep Vincent away from it. Scott looked at Virgil and chuckled, before reaching down and trying to get the ball from Sienna. 

"It's going to be a long night of playing fetch for me, isn’t it?" 

Virgil felt a firm tug on the rope, and something slammed into his leg. Dusty growled as he regained his footing. Virgil wagged his tail and pulled back. 

***

Scott glanced over at his brother. It was only 11 pm and the Werewolf was already yawning. Scott had washed his hands of dog slobber a while ago, though his clothes were still covered in hair. His niece and nephews were curled up around Virgil on the bed, which he knew was a treat because they weren't allowed on the bed. Virgil's tail was slowly wagging, showing how content he was just to lie there. He was a good dad. He'd also been right about the pups. They had needed to see him change, and it had shocked Scott how much seeing Virgil transform affected them. They had been scared for the man that cared for them. Scott had felt their bodies shake and he felt sorry that they hadn't been forewarned like he had the first time he'd seen Virgil go through it. But it had gone well, and it hadn't taken them long to relax around his wolf brother. It may be the strangest little family, but they were fun. Scott hoped having the puppies would make the full moon that little bit better for Virgil. Scott walked to the bed and carefully lent over and stroked Virgil's head. His brother raised his head and gazed into Scott’s eyes. 

"You got this Virgil. You know where I'll be if you need anything."

"Thanks Scott."

Scott left the room leaving the door ajar. He looked at it. He knew leaving it open meant the puppies could get out, but it was a risk they were going to have to take. He headed to his father's desk to finish off one last piece of paperwork before bed. 

***

Virgil lay on the bed, curled around the bundle of fur that was his sleeping children. He relished feeling the heat from their little bodies against him. The sky was starting to lighten on the horizon, and he waited for the change to begin. It had been fantastic and was a little sad that he'd have to wait to have a proper conversation with them again. Their werewolf genes meant they had woken up during the night, and it has been great to have someone to interact with in the early hours while his brothers were asleep. Although Dusty normally displayed the most wolf-like traits, apart from his strong desire to howl at the moon, he was the one who was affected the least and slept the most that night. It had been Sienna who was kept awake by the moon though Vincent wasn't far behind in his restlessness. Virgil nuzzled the puppy pile as the first pains started to course through his body. He arched his back as the pain intensified, trying to move his body away from the pups so he won't disturb them. He let himself go and passed in and out of consciousness. As he drifted awake again, he felt warmth against his now naked human body. With great effort and a shaking arm, Virgil pulled the puppy near his chest into a hug. Its fur was soft against his skin and his thumb instinctively stroked it. His child's face pressed gently against his neck as they reached up and licked his chin. Virgil smiled weakly as he drifted off to sleep.


	6. Preparing for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are decorating the villa while keeping three excitable puppies out of trouble.

Everyone was involved in decorating the villa, and that included the puppies. If it wasn’t chaos normally it was now. The glitter and baubles sent the puppies mad with excitement. Virgil couldn’t manage them all at once. Alan happily said he’d watch over Vincent and Scott took Sienna, leaving Virgil to keep Dusty under control. Alan called to Vincent and the puppy followed him as he collected tinsel for the tree. Scott put Sienna on her lead and looped it onto his belt. She whined at first but after Scott shook her favourite chew toy in front of her all was forgiven. Both his brothers started decorating while Virgil looked at Dusty who had pulled a piece of blue tinsel out the box and was shaking it furiously. Virgil crouched down and tried to prise it from his son’s mouth. He managed to free it, but he had to grab Dusty’s head afterwards to remove the coloured strands that had fallen off in his mouth.

Virgil would have followed Scott’s example in putting Dusty on a lead, except the puppy was prone to bark and pull on it if he wasn’t going for a walk. His son had tripped him up last time too, and Virgil didn’t want a repeat of that incident. Instead he looked the dog in the eyes.

“Stay by my side Dusty, like a good boy. If you do that for the whole time, you’ll get a treat and an extra-long walk.”

Dusty yapped and Virgil took it as understanding. He stood and headed over to the box of lights. As he bent down and reached in, Dusty placed his paws on the edge and gave his face a lick. Virgil smiled and pulled a string of lights from the box. He watched as Dusty followed the movement of the wire, before the dog turned his head, opened his mouth and reached towards the string. Virgil quickly flicked the lights out of reach and pushed the puppy off the side of the box.

“No Dusty! No!”

The puppy sat down, tail still against the floor, staring up into his eyes. Virgil sighed and headed towards the tree.

“Heel Dusty.”

The puppy raced to Virgil’s ankles and stayed there as Virgil placed the lights on the tree. He gave the dog an occasional stroke while trying not to step on him. As he was wrapping a second lot of lights around the tree, he saw Dusty yawn out the corner of his eye. Virgil paused as his son walked away towards the window and lay down in the sun with his head on his front paws. The dog looked rather sorry for itself but at least he wasn’t getting into trouble.

Virgil continued to decorate the tree with his brothers until it was done, occasionally glancing over at the snoozing puppy. Alan took some decorations and headed to the kitchen with Vincent in pursuit. Virgil stayed with Scott to help decorate the living room while Gordon took a ton of tinsel and headed out to ‘deck the halls’ of the living quarters. With Scott attached to Sienna, he stayed on the lower level and let Virgil go up and hang decorations from the metal rail of the reading gallery. Virgil finished the gallery and was heading back to the boxes of decorations when Vincent bounded into the room after a ball. Alan followed giving Virgil a grin before looking around the room. A quizzical look spread across his face.

“Virgil, where’s Dusty?”

Virgil looked around the room. Dusty wasn’t by the window or anywhere in sight. The realisation that he’d lost his son filling his heart with dread. Fears about Dusty falling in the pool or down some stairs filled Virgil’s head and mingled with the scenes of broken ornaments and puppy accidents. Just as Virgil was about to start running around the villa Gordon walked into the room, silver tinsel tied around his waist.

“Don’t worry! We just went to decorate the halls, didn’t we Dusty?”

Gordon grinned and looked back at his growling nephew. Dusty had the trailing end of the tinsel in his mouth. He was trying to tug it off Gordon with little success. His feet fought for grip on the floor as he was pulled along with each step Gordon took. Relief filled Virgil.

“You should have told me he was with you! I was worried.”

“Hey! It’s not like I took him from you. I just turned around and he was there.”

Virgil sighed and picked up his son, prying the tinsel from his mouth. Dusty look up at him with big sad eyes but Virgil wasn’t fooled. He did notice the red bauble on his collar. A quick tap revealed it was a rubber toy, one Gordon must have found on the internet somewhere. He wondered if he’d find one on the other two later. Virgil slipped his hand into his back pocket and pulled out the lead he’d stashed there. He clipped it to Dusty’s collar before setting him on the ground.

“Seeing as we’re all done decorating, I’ll take the kids for a walk.”

Virgil gathered up the two black dogs and attached the last lead to Vincent. With Vincent and Sienna’s leads held in one hand and Dusty lead the other, Virgil set out down the stairs towards the pool area and towards one of the island paths. Alan ran up behind him and matched his pace. Virgil grinned at his youngest brother and handed him Dusty’s lead.

“Want to go for a run, Dusty?”

Dusty barked in reply and Virgil watched as Alan ran off ahead with the puppy running beside him. Christmas day was going to be chaos, with the puppies overexcited and playing with the discarded wrapping paper and boxes, but he was looking forward to his first Christmas as a father.


	7. Dusty's Full Moon Adventure

Dusty had his eyes on the prize and snuck up to it. He opened his mouth and pushed up on his front paws. His mouth closed around his father's ear, the fur tickling his tongue. His paws landed on the floor and he tugged. Dusty loved chewing ears, just as much as he enjoyed tugging the rope. His father's paw came down against his back forcing him to the floor. He let go of the ear, rolled onto his back and looked his dad in the eye. A stern glare met his and the werewolf growled.

_Dusty. You've been told not to grab ears. I'll keep you inside tomorrow if you do it again._

Dusty stuck his tongue out and wagged his tail before righting himself. He knew he shouldn't bite ears. Dad had pulled him off his siblings enough to know that, but it was fun. There were so many fun things he couldn't do. No howling, no biting, no chewing things that weren't toys. That was one of the worst ones. Uncle Scott had these leather shoes that were great for chewing. They were tough so he could really get his teeth into them and they didn't smell as bad as most the other shoes on the island. Unfortunately, they were something call 'dress shoes' and he hadn't been very happy. He had yelled at Dad and Dad had been cross with him. Dusty was given a special chew toy, Dad called it Kong, four days later. Sienna sometimes took it but Dusty always got it back. He had spotted some dress shoes in Dad's closet the other day, and they smelt better than Uncle Scott's had, but Dad had pulled him away from them with a loud 'No'. 

Dusty sauntered away from his Dad and grabbed the tennis ball. A quick shake and a few bites satisfied his urge before he dropped it. He turned around to see his Dad was still looking at him. Dusty felt a little nervous, was he still mad about the ear? Dusty shook himself out and stretched his legs with a yawn. Sienna swore the moon made her stronger and more awake, and Vincent agreed. Dusty had to admit Sienna might be right because it was the only time she would play rope with him. He hated to admit she did seem to pull him more than he pulled her. The moon didn't give him energy or keep him awake, it just made him feel funny. He didn't like the moon. Well, he liked what it did to Dad. They all liked to play with Dad in wolf form. Dusty yawned again.

_Bedtime Dusty._

_But Dad!_

Dusty pleaded with the wolf. His whole being begged as he gazed up into his father’s brown eyes. His siblings said his eyes were the same as Dad’s, which Dusty liked. He felt a little left out with his light-coloured fur, especially because it reminded him of Mum. He missed his Mum, but Dad had said he might find a way for them to see her again. The wolf came over and used his nose to push Dusty's towards his bed. Feeling his feet slip, Dusty gave in and padded over to his yellow bed. They'd all slept in Vincent's bed at first, but they were a bit big for that now, so they each had their own. Dusty kept his favourite tug rope in his. Dad had given up putting it away all the time. Dusty curled up on the soft cushion and let out another yawn. His Dad was standing over him and gave him a nuzzle and a lick. Dusty licked him back.

_Goodnight Dad._

_Goodnight Dusty._

Dusty closed his eyes. It was unfair that his siblings got to stay up longer than he did. He hated missing out on playing with wolf dad, especially because he was only a wolf for such short amount of time. But Dusty just couldn't stay awake like his siblings, and quickly drifted off.

***

When Dusty woke up there was no one in the room. He yawned and stretched out before heading over to the window. The full moon was still in the sky, so Dad was still a wolf. They must be in the house somewhere playing. Dusty ran out the open door and pattered down the stairs. He was careful with his footing, knowing from experience that taking the steps too fast would lead to him tumbling down them. Once he entered the lounge he looked around for his family. It was dark, but his eyesight was good enough to make out the pile of fur on the sofa. He put his head over the back of the seat and took in the sight of his siblings curled up with Dad. Jealousy sunk in. He struggled to stay up during the full moon and always missed out. They'd fallen asleep like this last full moon, the three of them together on the couch while he slept in his bed alone.

Dusty lifted his head up and headed downstairs for a drink. He felt awake now and really wanted to sit and howl, partly to satisfy the urge and partly to wake Dad up. Sure, he'd get told off, but Dad would play with him. Dusty greedily lapped up the water from the bowl in the kitchen. A quick shake and he gazed outside; the moonlight lit up the pool area. That's when he spotted the door that was slightly ajar. A quick glance up the stairs and Dusty ran towards it, tail wagging viciously. They weren't supposed to do outside alone. He pressed his body against the glass and pushed. The door moved a little. Dusty put all his strength behind it and stepped forward through the small gap. He had to breathe in, wiggle and ignore the pain of the door squashing him, but he made it through. 

Dusty stood in the moonlight looking out over the pool of water. The wind ran through his fur making his freedom feel even greater. There was a thrill to being out alone, and Dusty was rather proud of himself. He walked around the pool giving it plenty of distance, he didn’t want to end up in it without someone to fish him out. Instead he ran at the loungers. He jumped onto the first one, bounding over it and darting towards the next. He wiggled under it before coming up to one of the trails Dad would walk them along. Dusty glanced back at the house. He'd only ever been down the path on a lead. His tongue hung out his mouth as he ran down the path. There was a rock formation a way down it that he had always wanted to climb, and it would be far enough away from the house for howling.

Dusty was panting as he approached the rock. He put his paws on the first ledge and pushed with his back legs. He barked with joy as he stood on the ledge, before he clambered up the next few smaller levels. The last ledge was the biggest and Dusty tried to jump up it. He missed and fell. Standing back up, he felt his heart pounding in his chest. He looked up at it the ridge again. He just had to get up and on it. He scrabbled against it, but after a few false starts his paws found some footing and he managed to pull himself up. Dusty lay on his stomach panting, his eyes gazing out over the sea. Once he caught his breath, he looked up at the great big moon and howled. He howled and howled, letting all the built-up angst leave his body. He could howl at the moon forever! Dusty had been so caught up that he didn't hear the footsteps behind him. Pure fright made him jump a foot in the air, when the deep loud howl came from behind him. He turned around to see the huge black form of his father.

_You howled!_

_I can't help it. Don't get me wrong, I will be in trouble if I've woken Scott up, but he understands if it's just one or two._

_Could you hear me from the house?_

Dusty had his tail between his legs. He didn't want to get in trouble with Uncle Scott. His father stepped up closer to him and Dusty wriggled under his front paw. He rubbed his head against his Dad, feeling comforted by the feel of his fur. It was so different when he was human. Dusty's eyes met Virgil's. Virgil licked Dusty's muzzle.

_Don't worry, you can't be heard from the villa, yet._

Relief filled Dusty for a moment before he looked back up at the moon.

_If you can't hear me from the house, does that mean the moon can't hear me? He needs to know I know he's there and I don't like how he makes me feel._

Virgil barked a laugh, which Dusty felt through his little body and made the boy jump. Virgil looked down and realised this was one of those father moments when little white lies were required.

_Oh, I think the moon knows you mean business, Dusty._

_You think? Are you sure? He needs to know what I think of him._

Dusty's tail whacked Virgil's side in excitement, and Virgil couldn't help but feel for his puppy.

_Yes, he knows._

_Good._

Dusty sat down, tail still wagging, and lent into his father. He liked it when it was just the two of them.

_If you didn't hear me, how did you find me?_

_When you weren't in your bed, I followed your scent. I found the patio door open and worked it out. You wouldn't be getting any treats today for breaking the rules._

Dusty whined in response and looked up at Virgil with big brown eyes. Virgil ignored the pleading and stared out to sea, enjoying the wind in his fur and the feel of the little body against his. They sat there together in silence, which was an indicator to Virgil that Dusty was tired.

_If you can't hear me from the house, can I howl some more?_

Virgil wanted to roll his eyes and sigh. Instead he gave a soft growl.

_No._

He felt Dusty yawn and shake himself out before lying down.

_Come on. Time for you to get some more sleep._

Virgil was thankful that Dusty didn't fight this time. The puppy walked to the edge of the ledge and peered over it. After watching his son walk along it a few times, Virgil chuckled. Dusty might have been able to get up, but he couldn't get down! Virgil stepped onto the lower ledge and stood so his back was horizontal to the rock.

_On you get._

Dusty’s grin and violent tail wagging made Virgil shake his head. All his children loved riding on his back, though it won't be long until they would be too big for him to carry. Virgil felt Dusty's front paws grasp his shoulders before his hind legs slipped over his back. The boy wiggled as he got comfortable.

_Ready?_

_Ready!_

Virgil carefully stepped down the rock formation and steadily made his way back to the villa. He felt Dusty yawn against him a few more times before his tail slowly went limp against him. Virgil carried the sleeping boy up through the living room, where his other two children were awake and playing chase around his father's desk. They rushed over to him, wanting to play. They followed him up to his room, where he lay down on his bed with Dusty on his back. It was so rare that Dusty was still. Virgil enjoyed feeling his son’s steady breathing against his back. Vincent and Sienna lay beside him, though they were just waiting for him to roll Dusty off. When they started to become restless and at risk of waking their brother, he careful pushed Dusty off onto his bed. Vincent and Sienna were instantly on the floor ready for him. Virgil grabbed one of the blankets his brothers used to cover him in his mouth, and carefully pulled it over his sleeping son. Dusty fidgeted in his sleep but settled. Virgil left the room and headed to the lounge for one last play before he transformed again.

***

Not long later, Gordon walked through the living room yawning, his swimming trunks on and a towel over his shoulder. He brushed his hand the wrong way along Virgil's back then gave his head a pat.

"Good morning, Virgil, Vince and Sienna."

The smile on Gordon's face made Virgil run after him and licked his brother’s hand before standing in Gordon’s way. This made Gordon chuckle and Gordon reached out and gave Virgil a good scratch behind the ears. Virgil jumped up and placed his paws on his younger brother's shoulders with enough force to make him to lose his balance and fall onto his bottom. Sienna and Vincent were on Gordon in a flash, Sienna licking his face and Vincent jumping on his chest, forcing Gordon to lie flat. Gordon was in hysterics and Virgil could see the tears welling in his eyes.

_Okay, I think we can let Gordon swim now._

The two puppies backed off and with a sense of time that Virgil felt as well, ran up the stairs. Gordon sat up and rubbed his head.

“You had better get after them before they cause mischief.”

"The only person who causes mischief around here is you!"

Gordon stood and gave Virgil one of his goofy grins, before heading off the pool, towel in hand.


	8. Early mornings

Virgil heaved himself off the sofa. It was just past two in the morning and debrief had just finished. A collapsed building had meant a lot of heavy lifting and even with the Jaws of Life his body still ached all over. Gordon was just as tired and even Scott looked worn, having stayed up to keep an eye on the rescue. He said passing goodnights to his brothers on the landing before heading into his room. 

Instinctively he reached for the light switch but managed to stop himself. In the dim light available, he could see three sleeping puppies curled up in the one dog basket. They were getting too big for it now, though he already had two more on order, so it won't be long until they each had their own bed. The beds would take up a lot of floorspace and Virgil was starting to think that they might need their own room. Trying to be quiet, so as not to wake them, Virgil changed for bed before climbing in and curling up. He fell straight to sleep. 

***

Virgil woke up to yapping right next to his ear. He groaned and rolled over, only for it to get louder and threaten to become barking. Opening his eyes, he looked at his children. Three faces peered at him, front paws on the bed and tongues hanging out. Virgil could see the movement of three wagging tails behind them, all three eager for their Dad. A quick look at the clock confirmed it was almost 7 am, way too early for Virgil, who normally slept in. He knew Scott would be up, tired but functional, and Gordon would somehow manage to sound chipper too. Virgil sighed and sat up, the dogs moving to allow him to put his feet on the floor. They were at the bedroom door waiting impatiently. 

With reluctance he pushed himself up from the bed, changed into some slacks and pulled on his boots. He grabbed the leads from the hook he'd installed for them, and the roll of degradable bags, before heading to the door. The puppies darted out the minute they could fit through the gap, and they were down the stairs in a flash. Virgil followed slowly, making note of the thump and whine he heard from one of them. His children were whining at the door to the pool area by the time he got down to the kitchen. Virgil bent down and attached a lead to each puppy, giving each one a quick once over to make sure no one had been hurt by the tumble. With three leads in one hand, Virgil opened the door. His arm immediately yanked as his children dived out and, in his half-asleep daze, was almost pulled over. He quickly hurried along as fast as he could so they could get to the bushes. 

Virgil had a short reprieve as each dog relieved itself and he stretched out his free arm and yawned. It was way too early for this. When they were done, they bounded back to him, full of energy and wanting attention. In an attempt to avoid them tangling him up in their leads, he led them to the path knowing they would run ahead. 

"Come on, time for a walk." Virgil said with little enthusiasm. He hadn't considered morning walks when he decided to keep his puppies. Scott insisted it was good for all parties yet refused to take them with him for his morning jog. Virgil started down the path on autopilot, the puppies happily pulling on the leads and sniffing everything in range. It was the path he always took them down, so he knew it on instinct. When awake he might change it up, but right now he needed to calm the pups down and get rid of their morning energy. Not that he'll be getting any more sleep. Virgil slowly became more aware of his surroundings as they walked. The light wind blew through his unbrushed hair and the cool salty air against his skin took some of the tension from his shoulders. He slipped the leads between his hands, isolating Dusty's as he seemed intent on weaving between his siblings and tangling himself up.

Halfway round, Virgil paused and sat with his back against a rock formation. His children were on him instantly, licking his face and demanding attention. Virgil stroked them all, his tired body needing the release that came from running his fingers through their fur. There were still times when it seemed impossible that they were his, that these three bundles of furry energy were his offspring. But then he'd look them in the eye, or the full moon would come, and it would make sense. Another lick on the face from Sienna made him smile, while Vincent forced his little body under Virgil's arm and placed his head in Virgil's lap. This was Vincent's way of asking for a good head rub, one that included a good ear massage. Virgil obliged his son, occasionally using one hand to stroke Sienna and Dusty, depending on who got there first. 

After a while Virgil pulled himself up, still not awake but now fully aware of the aches in his muscles. The rescue really had pushed his body more than he thought. He rolled his shoulders and continued along the path with a yawn. The path circled round, back to the pool area where Gordon was swimming. Virgil sat down on a sun lounger and let the puppies off the leads. They scattered, but Virgil had taught them to stay round the pool. Virgil lay back on the lounger and closed his eyes. His body still screamed for sleep, despite the walk. The island was peaceful. The occasion quiet splash came from pool as Gordon cut through the water, and there was the occasional sound from one of the puppies. Lying there, Virgil felt himself start to drift off, morning sun warming his skin. A puppy jumped up onto the lounger and lay beside him, their head resting on his chest. Virgil lay his hand on the dog's back, and guessed it was Vincent by the lack of a hello lick. Content, and with the gentle sounds around him, Virgil had a snooze. 

***

A hand on his shoulder woke Virgil from his nap. Scott was stood beside him, a smile on his face and a mug in hand. Virgil sat up, a whine coming from Vincent, who had been joined by Sienna and Dusty at some point. 

"How long have I been out?" Virgil yawned. 

"Just over two hours according to Gordon. He kept an eye on the puppies until they all huddled onto you. When he came inside, he handed the watch over to me." 

Scott handed the mug to Virgil. The smell of coffee drifted up his nose and the first sip was heaven. A smile appeared on Virgil's tired face and even a misplaced paw couldn't remove it. 

"Thank you, Scott." Virgil said over the rim of the mug. His children were stretching, and he could see that the nap had restored their energy levels. 

"You're welcome. How about I take them tonight? Let you catch up on sleep." Scott sat beside him. 

"I thought you said you wouldn't take them on your run with you?" Virgil quizzed. 

"I'm not. I'll run before they wake up, then take them out."

Virgil smiled. "Thank you, Scott. That would be great. Though they might climb into bed with you."

"No, they won’t." Virgil looked at Scott with a knowing smile. Last time he'd taken them they'd ended up sleeping with Scott, and Virgil was sure Scott invited them up. It may be odd that his niece and nephews were dogs, but that wouldn’t stop Scott from smothering them. Scott had the biggest heart when it came to family. As they sat there in companionable silence, watching he puppies potter about, Gordon came down. Gordon had a ball in each hand and came out with a mischievous grin. Immediately Dusty was at Gordon's feet with Sienna on his tail. Vincent joined at his own place. 

"Who wants the ball then? Who wants the ball?" Gordon teased before throwing the balls in opposite directions. Sienna and Vincent went for one and Dusty the other. While some shoving meant that Sienna caught one ball, Dusty chased his towards the pool. Virgil saw it coming. The ball was getting closer to the edge of the pool and Dusty was going full pelt. The boy got his teeth on the ball but couldn't stop. The splash sent Virgil's heart into his mouth. He stood up but Gordon was already at the poolside. Dusty was paddling with the ball in his mouth, and Gordon managed to hook his fingers through the yellow collar and pull the puppy closer. Gordon leant over and expertly scooped the dog out the pool. Dusty stood next to Gordon and looked a little shell shocked. Dusty stepped up to Gordon and dropped the green ball in his lap before shaking himself dry, spraying Gordon in the process. Gordon raised his arms as a shield, not that it did any good, his top still got wet.

A chuckle came from beside him and a hand fell on Virgil's shoulder. Virgil peered up to see Scott, now standing and smiling at him. "He's okay, Virgil. He's okay."

Virgil turned back to Dusty who was already chasing after the ball again, though he was running slower this time and Gordon had thrown the ball away from the pool towards the bushes. Virgil sighed but smiled. Dusty was okay. He always seemed to bounce back. Virgil watched as his wet son dived into the bushes and grabbed the ball. He pottered back leaving a trail of muddy prints on the tiles. He was going to need a bath.

"Go get dressed. We'll keep an eye on them." Scott spoke before guiding him to the villa, "Your hair's a mess, by the way."


	9. Grandma's open door

Sally was sitting in the comfy chair in her room, reading before bed. She always left her door ajar, an old habit from when the boys were young, her ears constantly alert for the sound of crying or for footsteps. Then the door would open a little more and a tired face would peer around it, looking for comfort. Her grandsons weren't little anymore, but they still came from time to time, still wanting that same reassurance. Sally smiled at the memories. How those boys had grown! She was so proud of them. 

Tonight was no different. When the door quietly opened, Sally sensed as much as heard it. She looked up to see which of her grandson's needed her tonight, except there was nobody there. Movement near the ground and a shy black wolf stood near her bed. Sally smiled and the puppy came over to her. 

"You should be in bed, Vincent." Sally said in the same way she used to say it to the boys. 

Vincent placed his head on her lap and whined. His brown eyes gazed up into hers, and her heart skipped a beat. She'd seen that same expression on Virgil when he was a puppy. Her heart and hand reached out to her great grandson. She stroked his head and thought back to the nights she'd had when Virgil was young and would curl up in her lap or beside her. Suddenly she wanted it again. 

"Alright, Vincent, you can stay." 

Vincent's tail wagged slowly. He always seemed to take his time, if he could. Sally scooped the puppy up onto her lap and let him settle. He ended up across her, head on one arm rest and tail over the other. She scratched the boy's head before she began stroking him along his back. She felt him relax in her lap and she went back to her book as Vincent closed his eyes in contentment. 

A while later Sally yawned. She put the book down and looked at the puppy on her lap. He was fast asleep. Sally carefully slipped her hands beneath the dog and lifted him close to her chest. Vincent stayed asleep. Like father, like son, she thought. Sally wiggled carefully to the edge of the seat and stood. She thought about carrying Vincent to his bed, but he was a little heavy for her to carry all the way. She resorted to placing him on her bed, and again he didn't stir. She could go get Virgil to take him, but Sally looked at the puppy on the covers and decided maybe she didn't want to be alone. She got ready for bed and climbed in beside the puppy, who stirred when she scratched his head. Sally turned off the lamp and a sleepy Vincent curled up beside her. She could feel his little warm body through the covers and she quickly fell asleep with a smile on her face.

****

When Virgil headed to bed, he noted the empty dog bed. His heart sped up at the idea of not knowing where one of his children was. A quick check on the other two confirmed it was Vincent who was missing. Virgil thought it odd but tried to stay calm. Vincent wasn't one to get into trouble or wonder off. Virgil stepped out his room and headed towards his Grandma's bedroom. As always, the door was ajar, and Virgil peered in. He smiled at the sight. In the dim light, two bodies were on the bed, and he could see his Grandma's arm over Vincent. Virgil remembered a time when that arm had over him. He knew Grandma and Vincent had a special relationship, and maybe it was Vincent resemblance to Virgil that helped it blossom. Virgil headed back to his room as happy memories from his childhood filled his head.


	10. Happy Birthday Gordon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First posted on Tumblr on 14/02/2020, in celebration of Gordon's birthday.

Virgil hit the alarm and dragged himself out of bed. It really was too early this time. The puppies were still asleep, but he wanted to get Gordon back for all those pranks he'd played in Virgil over the years. Virgil swung his legs out of bed and pulled on a top, making himself decent. Scott would be up, always the early bird, but Gordon was never too far behind with his morning swim, so Virgil knew he had to act quickly. He headed over to the puppies and gently shook them awake. 

"Come on, up you get. Wakey, wakey."

The puppies yawned and woke, Sienna and Dusty were soon up and about, while Vincent tried to head back to sleep. Virgil checked the time. Damn, he was pulling it tight. He picked an unhappy Vincent up, grabbed the bag of presents and ushered the other two out the door and towards Gordon's bedroom. He carefully reached for the handle, opening it but keeping it to. He slipped his fingers into the collars as he heard a soft noise behind him. Virgil looked up to see a grinning Scott. 

"Didn't think you'd actually get up in time." Scott whispered, holding the door handle with one hand and mobile phone poised to film in the other. Virgil stifled a yawn in response. He lent in close to his children. 

"Okay, you know what to do, right? Jump in Gordon's bed. Give him lots of good morning kisses." Virgil whispered in the most energetic voice he could muster. "Are you ready?" 

It must have worked as all the dogs were wriggling excitedly. Virgil's fingers struggled to keep hold of them. 

"Ready. Steady." Virgil spoke softly, and Scott pushed the door open. 

"GO!" Virgil said, no longer caring if he woke Gordon, and let go of the collars. The puppies ran at Gordon's bed and bounded onto it and the sleeping form. Said form started to move and raised his head just in time to allow Sienna to lick it. 

"Urgh!" Gordon grumbled, hand going to his face as Dusty kissed him good morning on the other cheek. Vincent, bless him, went for Gordon's hand, trying to force it to stroke him by wriggling under it. To Vincent's disappointment, Gordon used his hands to try push the other two away. Scott was chuckling behind him and Virgil stood, grabbing the bag from behind him. 

"Virgil!" Gordon yelled, "Get them off me! Urgh!" 

Sienna got another kiss on Gordon, before Dusty forced his way through and ended up nose to nose with Gordon. Gordon grimaced and pushed the puppy away. 

"Urgh! Morning dog breathe!" 

That sent Scott into hysterics and Virgil crossed the room with a grin on his face. He sat on the end of the bed and Sienna and Dusty came straight to him. Virgil petted them, and they started to settle down, a little too late for Gordon who was now bent over. 

"Dusty, mate, you got to be careful. What happened to us boys sticking together?" Gordon wheezed. 

Virgil looked at Dusty who had the biggest grin on his face, oblivious to the pain he'd caused to his uncle. Scott came in and sat next to Gordon, still chucking, and pulled Vincent onto his lap and gave the dog the petting he wanted. 

"Happy Birthday, Gordon." Scott said, patting his little brother's back. 

"Happy Birthday, Gordo." Virgil grinned. 

Gordon breathing recovered and he smiled at his brothers. 

"Worth waking up for, Virgil?" Gordon asked as Virgil yawned again. 

"Definitely. Had to get you back for last time."

"I had it coming, didn't I?" Gordon grinned. 

They all laughed, and the presents were piled on Gordon's lap. He got one from everyone in the room, and Virgil had to hold Dusty and Sienna back as paper went flying. When the presents were opened, and Gordon had thanked the puppies for theirs, which resulted in yet another face wash for the birthday boy, Scott and Virgil left Gordon, taking the puppies with them. They knew he'd still want his morning swim. 

"I'll take Dusty with me on my run, if you want." Scott offered and Virgil gratefully accepted. Another yawn set Scott chuckling again, as he brother nipped into Virgil's room and came back with the leads and bags. Taking Dusty's and handing Virgil most the bags with the other two leads, the two of them headed down towards the island's paths.


	11. Grandma's cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little puppy whump

Alan sat at the table and stared at the plate. He smiled at his Grandma as he placed a bit on his fork. Her eyes were on him, and he was the only grandson on the island, so he got to be her guinea pig. He placed the food, of you could call it that into his mouth. Alan fought his gag reflex and plastered the best smile he could on his face. 

"Mmmmmm." He mumbled, as he tried to crunch the charcoaled potatoes of the 'shepherd's pie'. If there was lamb in it, Alan couldn't taste of over the salt and mint that overwhelmed everything. He managed to swallow it. 

"It's, umm, good, Grandma." 

Alan knew he did sound convincing, but he'd given up on that years ago. He suspected Grandma knew her cooking was bad; she just needed a way to show her love to her grandsons. 

"Thank you, Alan. I'm going to take a plate to Kayo. Mind the puppies while I'm gone."

There was a whine from Vincent as Grandma told him to stay, before his Grandma disappeared up the stairs with a plate for the security expert. Alan tapped his communicator. Kayo popped up, a mildly annoyed expression on her face, like he’d interrupted something. 

"Alan."

"Heads up, Grandma is on the way with a plate of her latest recipe. Trust me, you don't want her to find you."

"I'll do a security sweep of the area in Thunderbird Shadow. Thanks Alan."

Kayo disappeared and Alan looked down at his plate. He slipped from the table and started towards one of the potted plants, only for Dusty and Sienna to start dancing around him, eagerly looking at the plate of food. 

"You guys don't want this, do you?"

The dogs just wagged their tails eyes on him. He wondered if anyone else had fed them Grandma's food before. If they hadn’t, they were about to, and Alan placed his plate on the floor. Dusty and Sienna sniffed it before taking bites. Vincent came over and joined in, not wanting to miss out, and Alan just watched the dogs with amusement. They were pushing each other over the food which he refused to eat. He wondered why he hadn't thought of this before. Soon his plate was clean, and he placed in on the side as Grandma walked in. The dogs were instantly at her side. 

"Thank you for watching them, Alan. Fancy taking them for a walk with me?"

Alan grinned, "I'll grab the leads!" And he ran up the stairs to Virgil's room. 

***

Virgil sat with a bundle of sorry looking puppies on his lap, all wanting comfort. He came back from a rescue to find Grandma fretting and all three ill and out of sorts. He had called the vet and they'd said it would probably pass, but to only offer them water for 12 hours. He was to take them in if they continued to be ill. Scott had taken Grandma to her room, so he could try calm her down. Normally he would be the one to calm her down, but Virgil had three poorly children to care for. He stroked them, already aware of the pins and needles in his leg. They were heavy when they were all on him at once, but right now he didn't want it any other way. There was a knock and Virgil looked up to see Alan, nervous and upset in the doorway. 

"Come in, Alan."

"How are they? Are they going to be okay?"

Alan sat down beside him and Virgil pulled his brother in closer. Dusty shifted and slipped from the pile, before heading to Alan and laying on his uncle's lap. Alan gave him a pet, looking the puppy in the eye. 

"I gave them Grandma's shepherd's pie." Alan mumbled. 

Virgil just managed to catch the words, and he closed his eyes. At least he knew why they were ill. 

"You can't give our food to them like that, especially not Grandma's." Virgil sighed, looking at the guilt in his little brother, "God knows what she put in that thing." 

"I'm sorry, Virgil. I won't do it again." 

Alan stroked each puppy, saying sorry in turn. Virgil could see Alan blinking back tears. He sighed and pulled his brother shoulder in close for a side hug. They sat there for a while, both of them comforting the dogs, which soon became fidgety. Sienna got up first and headed over to the water bowl Virgil had brought up for a drink. Dusty followed, causing a small tussle around the water bowl. 

"Hey!" Virgil exclaimed, "Share you two!" 

He gave Alan a squeeze as the two siblings shook out their coats and pottered about the room. They weren't moving at their usual pace, but they certainly looked better. Virgil felt some of the worry in his shoulders leave. It looked like they had got off lightly with just a stomach upset, as the vet had suggested. 

"Looks like they are going to be okay. Though Vincent might milk the attention for a while." They both looked down at the black dog curled up in Virgil's lap, who was dozing, obviously enjoying the relaxing motion of Virgil's stroking. Alan chuckled. 

"Grandma's going to spoil them all later, isn't she?" 

"Yes, except she only gives them shop brought treats, unlike us." 

"Her soups not that bad." Alan said with a smile on his face, as Dusty growled at Sienna, who'd taken 'his' tug-rope.


End file.
